


aim for my heart (you are my champion)

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Minhyukneedshis personal cheerleader with him, when he’s expected to represent his school at the Nationwide Athletics Competition.





	aim for my heart (you are my champion)

**Author's Note:**

> have another "drabble", i guess.
> 
> for my lovely sweetheart, b. ♡

The weekend before the competition had Lee Minhyuk’s nerves buzzing beyond his control.

He knew, in the back of his head, that he had practiced his skills for long enough to be able to take home _at least_ a bronze medal for the school. There were surely going to be plenty of archers who were undoubtedly better than him, and he wasn’t too confident in securing gold for the school, but he still hoped to do well. He was representing his school at district championship, after all. But, that simple hope drove his mind wild with worries.

It took ten seconds for him to convince his best friend, Hoseok, to come with him to the competition. If there was anything he really needed, it would be moral support. He had the practiced skills—years of constant practice meant he had to do well—but, he needed Hoseok to keep him calm.

There was something _absolutely lovely_ (for lack of a better word) about the other man.

Shin Hoseok—a pretty dark-haired man with the brightest eyes and the sweetest smile; someone he proudly called his best friend for years. And in the case of nerve-wracking competitions, Hoseok was also his trusted personal cheerleader. The older man was willing to follow him anywhere for competitions. In a way, it was cute.

(Though, Minhyuk’s mind might have considered it to be a little more endearing than it was simply _cute_.)

He had been a nervous wreck when he approached Hoseok and asked him to accompany him to the competition. Hoseok accepted the invitation in a heartbeat—so quick that it surprised even Minhyuk (who knew that Hoseok wouldn’t dare miss a championship for the world).

He asked Hoseok to spend a three hour trip on public transit with him, just to watch him shoot a couple arrows, before they headed home, and Hoseok agreed to it in a heartbeat. Minhyuk’s adoring heart found itself sated by Hoseok’s assuring smile and the comforting entwining of their fingers with one another.

Hoseok managed to calm him down within seconds—assuring him that he would do well, and everything would be fine, because Minhyuk was talented in what he did and he practiced so often. They both knew it would be impossible to make the worst-case scenario come true. Minhyuk could shoot an arrow straight with his eyes closed, and Hoseok insisted on reminding him of the fact until he was calm.

He was the representative for their school for a good reason—the reason that he was _good._

He was the best they had, and the reason they made it to the championships. It took Hoseok’s constant reminding for him to accept the fact ( _“Stop downplaying your accomplishments,”_ Hoseok had told him, swatting at him, _“You’re the best archer I know, and it doesn’t matter how many people at the competition are better than you, because my best friend is always going to be number one for me!”_ ).

A single week passed too quickly.

Quicker than Hoseok managed to calm his nerves, everything came rushing back.

Now that he was standing in front of the target, hands gripping into the bow and waiting for the cue to shoot his arrow, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Everything lay with the final three shots._

He glanced to the sidelines, where Hoseok was excitedly watching him from the closest row in the audience; his own personal cheerleader. The older man was on his feet, instead of seated in his designated chair. _Leave it to Hoseok to be so excited about something to not even bother with sitting down._

(That was one of the things Minhyuk always found so adorable about Hoseok.)

“You can do it!” Hoseok yelled to him from the sidelines.

Minhyuk’s lips curled into a small smile as he aimed his arrow.

 

 

 

Everything happened a little too quickly, but everything seemed to happen in time with his racing heartbeat.

As if it were some kind of miracle, he managed to land three consecutive bullseye arrows. It landed him first place in the competition—a trophy for his school and a gold medal for him.

And as he was having his photo taken alongside the silver and bronze medalists, Minhyuk’s heart pounded in his chest.

As soon as the photographer gave them the cue to leave, Minhyuk practically dashed to the audience. His medal glimmered in the sunlight, where it lay against his chest on the ribbon and his fingers instinctively closed around the metal. His where he found Hoseok waiting for him with open arms and twinkling eyes.

(His heart skipped a beat, despite already knowing that he could always trust his personal cheerleader to be the first one to celebrate the greatest achievements with him.)

Emotions overwhelming rationality, Minhyuk ran into Hoseok’s arms. His hands naturally moved, cupping Hoseok’s cheeks, as he fell into the older man’s embrace. Hoseok’s eyes seemingly sparkled under the sunlight—captivatingly beautiful. And without thinking, Minhyuk kissed him—a soft press his lips to the pretty curve of Hoseok’s smile.

Hoseok barely had the time to react, before Minhyuk realized what he was doing.

In a panic, he pulled away.

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk gasped, finally managing to utter something coherent, when his mind finally caught up to his actions. His cheeks burned with colour and his eyes widened in shock at his own actions, _“Oh my god, Hoseok, I’m so sorry._ I just—I just got a little bit too caught up in my excitement—”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Hoseok murmured, knocking their foreheads together, lips curling into a pretty smile. The older man glanced up at him from under long, pretty lashes and Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat. “It’s fine for the champion to be excited about his victories, right?”

Minhyuk stammered, heart racing with his nerves, “I just—that was so sudden, and _I just—!”_

Hoseok chuckled, softly. Minhyuk paused, looking at him in confusion.

The older man smiled—that same pretty smile which always had Minhyuk’s heart racing in his chest, even when he told himself that he shouldn’t be falling in love with his best friend.

Hoseok’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

“You can do that again… if you want to.”

(They end up tightly holding one another’s hands and sharing little, secret kisses during the entire trip home.)


End file.
